The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly, to a gaming device with multiple symbols in different display positions which swap with one another upon a triggering event in a game. Gaming device manufacturers provide gaming machines having a plurality of reels, each reel including a plurality of symbols. In a reel game, the player causes the reels to spin by placing a wager on the game. The reels spin and then stop to display a generated combination of symbols on the reels. If a generated symbol or combination of symbols appears along an active payline associated with the reels or in a scatter pay, and the symbol or the combination of symbols corresponds to, or is associated with, an award, the player receives the award associated with the winning symbol or combination of symbols. It can be frustrating for a player to “almost win an award” when the symbols necessary for a winning combination appear together on the reels but are not in the proper configuration or order to produce a winning combination. One popular game feature which attempts to rectify the player's frustration in such a situation and increase the player's award opportunities is commonly referred to as a nudge feature or option. A nudge occurs after the reels initially spin and stop allowing the game or the player to move the reels through a limited rotation from a first or non-winning to a second and possibly winning position (to effect a winning combination or align a winning combination on an active payline).
In other games, the symbols are moved more than just a vertical nudge along the rotational path of the reels. U.K. Patent No. GB2,097,160, discloses a game wherein the player or the game switches the places of two entire reels. U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,977 discloses a game including a wild symbol which replaces a predetermined number of symbols on the reels to form different symbol combinations which include the wild symbol.
There is therefore a need for other ways of manipulating the position of symbols on the reels to create winning combinations on the reels. There is also a need for new and different games which employ reels.